The Night
by Satashi
Summary: Nanoha spends a day and night with the one she loves.


Before hand notes: Adult content ahead, nothing to warrent a "M" rating by any means. Nothing you won't find in an "R" rated movie. PG-16ish to be safe. Enjoy.

* * *

The annoying sound of our alarm clock came to my ears, robbing me of the pleasant dreams of ruling the world. With a small groan I rolled over half on top of my seeping partner so I could speak with her. "Nanoha," My voice was a little rough because I just woke up but I didn't really care. When the girl didn't wake I tried again. "Nanohaaaaa." She mumbled something about a blueberry muffin before cuddling up against me to get comfortable. Finally I opened my eyes and looked out over the top of her head and at the alarm clock, which was progressively getting louder and giving me a headache. I finally managed to get caught up with all my work so I could sleep in one day and my ever so loving room mate just _had_ to want to wake up at her usual time. The beeping sounds cut off, taking to it's second stage, which was playing the radio very loudly. Although I'll admit I liked the current song, I liked sleeping a lot more. "Nanoha, cut the damn thing off!" I knew I couldn't reach it so I didn't even bother trying. My best friend yawned against me and nuzzled herself in against my chest, seemingly deaf to the sound. I had enough, and I wanted to sleep. Putting my hands against her chest I pushed her as softly as I could before finally getting her close enough to the edge and shoving her onto the floor. Now with Nanoha gone, I grabbed her pillow and put it over my head to try and cut off the noise and go back to sleep. At first I thought I would be able to rejoin my dreams but suddenly the sounds of Nanoha's loud snoring came from the floor, even drowning out the music. Pissed, I got up and crawled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed a pillow before raising it above my head.

**The Night**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Nanoha sat bolt upright, screaming loudly and looking around frantically for whatever had just attacked her. Upon realizing that she was on the floor with a pillow in her lap she looked up at the bed and watched Fate cut off her alarm and fall back onto the mattress. "Good morning to you too, grumpy butt." She told her sleepily as she rubbed her eyes before standing. Fate replied with a light groan while rolling over to try and reclaim her dreams. Ignoring her friend's lack of response she walked to her closet and rooted around a moment before pulling out a white dress. It was her favorite summer time dress, being held up on her shoulders by small straps and hanging loosely around her body down to a little above her knees. The simple silk cloth dress was accented lightly around the bottom with a blue and gold design that matched that of her barrier jacket. It came matched with a casual white straw hat that had a paired blue-gold ribbon on it as well as two semi-high heel shoes. Now with her clothes picked out she walked back into the bedroom and raided her dresser for a strapless bra and mis-matching neon pink panties. The girl hummed to herself as she laid them out on the back of a chair and proceeded to her bathroom where she stripped down and cut on the water to the shower.

Fate groggily opened her eyes when the sound of water running greeted her. With a sigh she rolled over and pulled the covers up to snuggle into them more to try once again to go back to sleep. A few moments passed before Nanoha suddenly reminded her why she had insisted on taking her showers in the morning and Nanoha bathing at night. "Stop!" The girl in the shower cried out, making Fate groan. "In the naaaame of love! Before you breeeak my heart!" Her overly cheerful song went along with the radio in the bathroom, paired with the semi-loud splatting sounds her feet made in the shower as she did a carefree dance. The blond moaned, burying herself deeper in the covers and instantly feeling horrible when she wished that Nanoha would fall just once in the shower to see if it would make her stop singing in it.

The next moment Fate heard the hair blower going and opened her eyes, realizing hazily that she must have fallen asleep again. Sitting up she glanced at the clock and yawned. The device read six in the morning, revealing that Nanoha had been in the shower for almost an entire hour. Now content with her extra little bit of sleep she rolled out of bed and lazily began getting dressed for her day. Nanoha may have been given time off but she still had to get to her office in a little while to try and keep herself caught up so she could sleep in more often.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on honey tell me so!" Nanoha's song rang out loudly but pleasantly on-key as she emerged from the bathroom. Looking over at Fate, she held out the towel behind her self and wiggled her hips. " If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on sugar let me know!" She grinned at her room mate as she continued her dance over to the clothes laid out for her.

"You are a little sexy, but I don't really want your body," Fate told her as she inspected herself in the mirror. "You are extra peppy this morning for someone who stayed up late last night tossing and turning because you were so excited."

"Sorry I kept you up too, I tried to keep still." She hopped a few times to get her lower under garment on before situating the top and letting the dress flow out around her.

"Don't mind, I always sleep better when holding onto something anyway."

"Nya haha, thanks anyway." Nanoha walked over to her and hugged the girl. "Ne, Fate-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask for the usual?" She clapped her hands in front of her and closed one eye. "Pretty please?"

"Mou..." Fate looked at the clock but caved in when she saw Nanoha's pouting face. "Okay, okay. But you really need to learn to do this yourself. I won't always be here to do this for you."

"Yes you will," Nanoha objected as she sat down and faced Fate. "You're always going to live with me."

"Even when you're married and have kids?" She pondered while starting to apply make-up to her friend. "I hardly think Yuuno would want me living with you two."

"He won't mind," She allowed Fate to tilt her chin. "And I don't plan on having children for several years, at least ten or so."

"Hmm," The blond slowly gave Nanoha some eye shadow. "Mm. Thank you, but I'll need to live on my own some day."

"Nope," Moving her head a little, she positioned herself to allowed Fate to start the mascara. "You're moving with me when we retire, end of story. Who else will do my make-up for me?"

"Yuuno, probably. Don't talk." She cut off her friend before getting some lip balm and smearing it over her. "Strawberry flavored today. Pucker up for me." Reaching over, she grabbed a small square of cloth. "Bite." Nanoha did as commanded, ridding herself of the excess. "Good girl." Nanoha giggled and let Fate comb her hair a while before braiding it. "There you are," She made a quick inspection of her artwork. "Perfect, you're ready for your date."

"Thank you!" Nanoha hopped up and gave Fate a kiss to both cheeks. "I owe you one." Glancing to the clock, she grabbed her small white purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I need to get going, Yuuno's plane is going to land shortly."

"Will you be home tonight?" Fate walked over to the railing of the bedroom as Nanoha trotted down the stairs and across the living room.

"Remember; he's just moving into town today so he literally has nothing. Mind if he stays the night if we don't get a bed?"

"Of course not!"

Nanoha looked up at her, blushing lightly. "And, um... could you... wash the sheets for me? I think... Tonight may be the night."

Fate's cheeks colored. "...I sleep on that bed too and that's really, _really_ gross!"

"...Oh. Well, I guess I understand that." She scratched her cheek. "But I promise I'll clean the sheets, and spray the mattress with smell good stuff, and, and, even clean the entire bedroom!" Nanoha held up her hands. "So Please?"

"Fine, fine." Fate waved her off. "Go on before you're late. Shoo!"

"Roger!" Nanoha saluted her and got a playful one in return.

* * *

Yuuno looked around casually as the military jet door opened and allowed the people inside to file out. Several young people quickly ran down the stairs to the ground and lined up in front of a large man barking out orders at them. '_Boot camp,_' He thought with an amused smirk. '_Glad I don't have to go through that..._' He glanced around a little more and pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Ignoring the looks he received for being in civilian clothing, he kept on his way past the rest.

"Where do you think you're going, boy!?" The drill sergeant sudden asked him, grabbing his arm.

"Eh!? Oh! I'm not with them!"

"Cold feet on the first day, eh!? Not in my squad!" Pulling him back, Yuuno almost fell over before making himself walk to catch up with the dragging. "State your name and ranks, soldier!"

"Yuuno Scrya! Civilian collaborator, head of infinite library, ranked AA, sir!" He saluted the man to try and save him some face for the mistake. "I'm here to meet with Flight Lieutenant Takamachi Nanoha of section six, sir!"

"Yuuno-kuuun!" Nanoha ran over to him, waving happily over her head with one hand. Once she reached him she gave the man a tight hug. "It's been two weeks hasn't it!?"

The man gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. "Sure has, been well?"

Hopping light in place she held up both her fist and pumped one into the air. "Nanoha's in top form today!" She heard a man clear his throat behind her and turned around to inspect who had done it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Out of habit her eyes looked at the badges on the man. "Oh, an instructor!" she saluted him even though she didn't have to. "Good day, sir!"

"Good day, Lieutenant." He saluted her back despite her civilian clothing. "The new recruits just arrived."

"Oh, these?" Nanoha walked in front of the people to observe them with her hands clasp behind her back casually. They were giving the girl odd looks but trying to keep their heads straight above them. "Looks promising." She clicked her heels and faced them in the middle. "Good luck recruits! If talent is with you, I will be your future instructor!"

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!" They all chorused, saluting.

Behind them another plane was landing, making wind flare out all around them and flashing Nanoha's dress up almost to her belly button. The girl instantly pushed her hands down between her legs and turned a nice shade of crimson. Several of the people in front of her were trying their best not to smile. "Um," She started, still too shy to look at them anymore. "I'm going to turn you over now..." With what little of her dignity she had left, she turned and quickly walked over to Yuuno, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Once out of hearing range she finally took a deep breath. "I just flashed them!" She panicked. "They saw them, I know they did!"

The blond laughed merrily. "You never change, do you? Hot pink? Do you have any _normal_ colored underwear?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" She countered him. "I have some black ones!...No wait, I stole those from Fate...Um... I have a few white ones...? No, those are lingerie...Stop laughing at me!" Pouting, she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "And after I came to help you..."

"Sorry, sorry.." Placing a hand on her back, her lead her along their way. "But aside from that, I can't believe Chrono managed to get me an apartment."

"Well you're not _technically_ military but your record speaks for itself. Having you close by is really more beneficial to us than you can imagine."

"In other words, I'll be a work horse." He sighed. "I knew there had to be a catch."

Nanoha giggled, taking his hand and leading him over towards where she parked. "I've already seen your place once, have you?" She got a small nod so she began thinking. "Well then, we need to go ahead and get started. We need to get you everything, huh? Living on base for so long does have it's disadvantages. We've been living on our own for almost eight years but we still don't own anything, how weird is that?"

Yuuno thought about it a moment. "Your place came fully furnished didn't it? Our cabins on the Asura did too...Well, I guess it isn't too weird. Most people go into the military with absolutely nothing but their clothes they are wearing and leave with a title and little more."

"I have a lot."

"Well you're different. _Most_ people spend their paychecks on things like food and drinks and stuff. You blow it all on clothes."

The girl blushed darkly. "I do _not_ blow it all on clothes! Well... I do, but not just for me. Fate-chan and I are taking care of Elio and Caro as well. They're only private second class so their paychecks get them little more than food. Since Fate-chan and I have benefits we have plenty to spare. Anyway, this isn't about me, today is about you." She looked in her mirror before turning off an exit ramp and going over to a large furniture store. "First we need to get you a basic set for your place and we'll go from there."

* * *

Yuuno remembered all too quickly why he was reluctant to let his girlfriend go shopping with him. As soon as they had entered the store his hand was grabbed and lead around in every direction. Pulled one way and then another, the bed room suits they were looking at all started to blur together in his mind. "Nanoha!" He cried finally after being dragged to yet another display. "You're chatting ninety to nothing, let me think for a moment, please!"

"Sorry," She smiled at him, obviously not feeling it. "What do you like the most?" She looked over to her side and smiled at the set she had been eying since they first entered.

"_Not_ the pink set," He put his foot down. "I like brown."

"But brown is so...dull. Why not green, isn't that your favorite color?" She walked with him slowly, glancing around and stopping whenever something caught his eye.

"Green is my second favorite," He informed her while inspecting a stained wood set. "Brown is the best; reminds me of things."

"Such as?" She sat down on the bed and followed him with her eyes as he walked around the cabinets and dressers paired with the display.

"Ancient things, old books, dust in the ruins of some ancient civilization." He heard her snort but a smile was still on her face so he let it go. "You know me, love the past."

The girl nodded, swaying her feet out casually. "So you want something kind of... old looking? Wood, ancient designs and stuff?"

"I suppose. Doesn't have to be _old_ looking. I like this over here too," He walked to the side and heard his partner's heels click on the floor as she followed. "It has really detailed lines and you can tell it was made by hand and not carelessly mass produced. This isn't just a bed frame, it's _art_."

Sad to say, she had to agree. The set he was looking at now was a very dark brown, matching the roots of her hair before it got longer and lighter. This was noticed by him and lead to a small teasing fit of the man claiming Nanoha had two different hair colors form the roots to her tips. She knew he knew she hated when people pointed that out so quickly turned to giving him the silent treatment a few minutes until he playfully got on his knees and apologized very loudly, making her so embarrassed she tried to hide her face in her hands.

* * *

Yuuno sighed out, falling back onto the booth next to his girlfriend after handing the girl a snow cone. "I never knew this would be so annoying."

"Well," She took a bite out of her treat and licked some of the whip cream from around the base. "We don't have much more. We have a bedroom suite, a 'fridge, and your washer and dryer even though we both know you won't use them."

"I will too!"

Nanoha rolled her eyes and took another bite of her shaved ice. "Yuuno-kun, you _never_ wash your clothes. In fact, this is the second time I've seen you in the past three months where you wasn't covered in sand and dirt."

The man tried to figure out what she was getting at. "So? Escavating dig sites isn't exactly clean work. You have to crawl through a lot of tunnels and dig through the ground to find the best things."

"Doesn't mean you can go three days without bathing." She pointed at him. "And you did do it that one time so don't tell me you havn't."

"Nanoha, you make it sound as if I'm a bum or something..."

"Well, maybe not a bum, but still. I guess I'll stop by your place once a week and clean for you. I know how you get when you get something new to research."

Yuuno snorted. "Not like you're any better when you get the reports about new magic and weaponry. Like a child in a candy store."

The girl looked away, apparently not having a retort ready in time. "Anyway, we need living room furniture, kitchen things, and bathroom set. Let's get to it." Quickly she drank the last of the melting snow cone and took his hand, leading him back to her van and driving to another store. "There's a good store up here where Fate-chan and I got ours from so I know you should be able to find something there. What kind of kitchen plates and such do you want?"

"We'll have to see when we get there," He replied with a light laugh. "I can't tell if I don't see what's available."

* * *

"What a long day," Yuuno sighed out when Nanoha motioned him into her loft apartment. "A shame they can't deliver anything until tomorrow. I kind of wanted to get it all done today." The man looked around interestedly at her place. "You've re-arranged since I last came here?"

"Mm, everyone seems to hang out at out place for some reason so we rotated the couch a bit to make the room look bigger." Tossing her keys down onto a dresser she looked around. "Fate-chan? Fate-chan you here?" A note of the refrigerator caught her attention and after trotting over to it, opened it up.

_Nanoha,_

_I'm staying the night with Hayate tonight so have fun. I left snacks in the refrigerator if you two get hungry. About what we talked about earlier: top drawer on my side. _

_Love,_

_Fate_

_'What we talked about _earlier?' Nanoha lulled the statement over in her mind a few times while looking behind the doors of the note. "Yuuno-kun, we have strawberry shortcake if you want some?"

"Sure, love the stuff." He called from the living room.

The girl reached in and pulled out a plate, grinning to herself when she realized that Fate had cut out some angel food cake in the shapes of hearts and already sliced the strawberries for her._ 'I love you Fate_.' She grinned to herself. "Come on babe, up stairs." Nanoha gave him a wink as she passed by and got him to follow with an amused expression. "It's easier to feed you when you're in front of me." She sat on the bed and placed her platter down before scooting over to the middle and crossing her legs. "Strawberries and whip cream in bed, what can be better?"

"I certainly can't think of anything," he admitted with a light blush, eyes set on her shaking the can of whip cream. "Well maybe one thing..."

"What's that?" Nanoha started fixing up the desert cake and topping them with cream. When he didn't answer she looked up at him and blushed. "Pervert."

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Maybe," She held up a spoonful of the dessert for him. "Say 'ahh.'"

"Ahh," Leaning forward he accepted the bite and chewed lightly. "Is Fate not around?"

"She's staying with Hayate tonight," Nanoha ate the next bite before offering Yuuno another. "Nice timing, huh?" Looking down, she realized that Fate did, indeed, give them fresh clean sheets. "You're going to stay the night, right?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." She looked away shyly. "I'd rather it if you did actually. I don't like sleeping alone anymore."

"You and Fate get along, having to share a bed?" Yuuno happily allowed her to spoon feed him again.

She thought about it a moment before answering. "Mm, we havn't argued very much. Sometimes we pull the covers from each other but for the most part we sleep pretty well. Fate has to hold something to sleep. I bought her a body pillow but she normally ends up on me and I feel bad because I move around constantly in my sleep and it wakes her up a lot I'm sure. Oh, and she snores like a weed eater."

"No, _you_ snore like a rabid lumberjack with a rusty chainsaw." Yuuno countered her.

"I do _not_ snore!" She protested, angrily biting the strawberries. "And I don't talk in my sleep either!" The man wisely bit back his comment and chose rather to feed on the new bite offered to him. "So, on you now, how is everything? We havn't been able to talk as much as I'd like."

"Doing great. The girls at the library threw me a great going away party, even though I'll still be working there. Even Chrono came."

"Chrono-kun?" Nanoha smiled at that. "You two seem to be such good friends!"

Yuuno thought back to the party.

* * *

Chrono smirked at Yuuno. "Relax Man, you'll still see all these lovely girls ! Although it has to suck, being the only male here and everyone thinking you're gay."

"Stow it Chrono, not even your jokes can ruin this day for me."

"Sex."

"Huh?"

"Sex," Chrono repeated.

"What do you mean?" Yuuno looked at him funny.

"Sex!"

Yuuno growled. "I don't get it!?"

"And you never will!" Chrono laughed happily, giving the boy another beer and putting an arm around him. "Oh man I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

* * *

"Oh yeah," Yuuno replied, mono tone. "We're best of buddies."

Nanoha laughed nervously. "Chrono-kun only teases you because he likes you. He won't even smile most of the time around everyone else. The way that he laughs around you is proof enough that he sees you as a close friend."

"That's some way of showing it."

"Well, picture Vita-chan and myself."

"Touché." The word made Nanoha giggle to herself, making her miss her mouth and drop her food onto her dress. "Oh no," She yelped quickly, grabbing the strawberry that eluded her and popping it into her mouth. "I got a few drops on me..." The girl let out a small sigh and moved off the bed, stripping the dress over her head and placing it onto the covers before rooting around in her desk drawer for a bleach pen. "This is my favorite dress too...I hope it doesn't stain." Once her item was found she walked back over to the bed and quickly started dabbing it, smiling as the red dots started to fade away. "Oh yay!"

"N-Nanoha..."

"Hm?" She looked over at him and then down at herself, clad only in a white bra and her bright neon panties. "Does it bother you?"

"N-no! Not at all!" He laughed slightly, eyes still trying to look at hers.

"You can look if you want," She stood up and moved her dress to the chair before walking back over to him and standing in front of him, shyly moving one arm under her breast to try and keep them up even though her bra was doing a nice job of it. "I don't mind if you look..." The girl watched his eyes drop guiltily to her body and shivered when he reached out for her hand. She allowed him to slowly encourage her over to the bed and absently removed the plate from it as she came to him, placing it on her dresser. "Yuuno-kun...?"

"Nanoha..." He fell back lightly with her help and looked up at her.

The girl licked her lips nervously. '_ Oh my god, the mood is all right..._' Ever so slowly she crawled up his body so her head was hovering over his in the middle of the bed. The two locked eyes a moment before she shakily spoke the next words. "Rasing Heart... Turn off the lights, please." A soft voice greeted her and the next moment they were plunged into darkness, illuminated only by the red glow of her alarm clock and the light matching haze that came up on the stairway. Leaning down, she used her nose to find where Yuuno's face was and shyly offered a kiss. He accepted it at once, hands wrapping around her back. '_We're alone in bed..._' her mind went on as she started deepening the kissing, finding her tongue starting to lick into his mouth.'H_e's taking off my bra! Oh my god, oh my god... Wait... He can't get it off!_' Nanoha laughed against her will into his mouth.

"Hey..."

"Sorry," She whispered against his lips before leaning back and sitting on his waist. Reaching back, she simply undid the snap-clasp and allowed the material to fall down onto his chest before picking it up and tossing it across the room. Yuuno's hands reached up slowly, touching her skin lightly and making her gasp out at the feeling. '_He's touching my breasts..._' Her face grew hotter as he started massaging her. '_ Wow! This feels great!_' Slowly making her way back down, she started kissing him again. Minutes passed slowly, each one making her body warmer as his hands got more daring. His shirt was removed and tossed and his pants followed shortly after her shaking fingers fumbled with the belt for over a minute. With them both only covered on their bottom halves, they started kissing more frantically, grasping at each other. '_We're..._' She thought ecstatically in her rushed emotions. 'W_e're going to make love tonight! Am I ready for this? For real!?_' His mouth found her neck and started sucking on it, sending her into a full body shiver. Part of her wanted to contact Fate mentally to try and calm herself down, but the other part was strongly against the idea; as she probably couldn't keep the thoughts of exactly what she wanted to happen to her from slipping into her room mate's head. '_She said... her bedside drawer..._' The first time her hips rocked against her will she realized exactly what was happening. "Wha-wait..." She whispered huskily against his lips and slowly getting their bodies to calm down. "J-just a second..." Nervously she moved off of him and over to Fate's side of the bed. She almost fell over from her shaking legs but the girl still managed to reach to Fate's top drawer by the bed and open it. A very small light came on in the back of the drawer, illuminating it dimly.

Nanoha reached in slowly, fingers picking up a small note that had a cute super deformed version of Fate's head and one hand giving a peace sign with the words 'Good luck!' above it. Below the paper she saw three condoms. A smile came to her face and the encouragement from her friend made her relax. '_Yes... I want this._' Looking over at Yuuno, she smiled lovingly at him. '_How could I ever worry about it after thinking about this for so long?_' Slowly she crawled back over to him and positioned herself above his body. "Hey," She whispered softly. "Miss me?"

"Yes," He replied gently, moving his hands to touch her shoulders. "If don't want to..."

Nanoha held up the condom wrapper and carefully opened it. "I just needed this," She replied, smiling at him and leaning in to kiss him one more time before lowering her hands. "Be...gentle with me okay?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Yuuno."

"I love _you_, Nanoha."

The two kissed again slowly, sharing their hearts.

* * *

"You sure you have to go?" Nanoha asked cutely, pouting up at him at the doorway the next day. "Stay for lunch too?"

"Nanohaaaa," He protested, giving her a tight hug. "I'm already three hours late, they're going to hang me!"

"But I'll miss youuuuuu." She looked up at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Stay with meeee?"

"God, you're too cute." Placing a kiss on her nose, he smiled. "I'll be getting everything settled today, come stay with me tomorrow night?"

"Promise."

"Good." He stayed at the door. "Bye then."

"Bye-bye." The two looked at each other, not letting go.

"You're supposed to let me leave."

"You're supposed to leave."

They looked at each other again, grinning. "This isn't going to be one of those huggy-clingy "I love you more than you love me" and "take five hours to say goodbye to each other" kind of after-sex relationship is it?"

"Oh yeah. Totally." She nodded at him.

"Good." He kissed her lips quickly and pulled away before he was retained another hour. "Bye bye..."

"Bye... again." She giggled happily, hopping on her feet like a school girl seeing her crush. The door closed slowly, keeping an eye on him until it clicked. "Nya haha !"

Yuuno took a few steps down the hallway before grinning like an idiot. '_I had sex... I had SEX... With NANOHA!_' Not being able to keep it in anymore, he threw both arms up into the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. " Woohoo!"

Nanoha blushed at the cheer she heard but looked back at the house merrily. "Time to clean!"

* * *

Nanoha woke up slowly, the image of Fate coming to her sight as her dream faded. "Hey," The blond greeted her, leaning over the girl on the bed. "How was your date?"

"Spectacular," She answered, lips turning to grin like a small child. "Hehe...Ehehehe."

"You had seeexxx," Fate sang at her, getting nodded at several times. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You look like a nine year old in a candy shop for the first time."

"Nya hahaha!"

"Come on," Fate helped her up. "Tell me all about your day while I cook us up some dinner."

"Okay," Nanoha stretched out.

Fate looked over her shoulder. "Thank you for cleaning the entire apartment, you didn't have."

"Least I could do for you after everything you did for me." She hopped on Fate's back and rode her piggy-back style to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry for making you leave for the night."

"That's what friends are for," Fate sat Nanoha on the counter and started grabbing things to cook with. "So, before we get to the juicy stuff, start at the beginning!"

"Okay!" She let her legs swing below her as she started reliving the best day of her life.


End file.
